Nico and Grady: Masterminds of Matchmaking
by Heidi Erickson
Summary: It's Nico and Grady's turn to match up Chad and Sonny! Dedicated to Everafterjunkie and winner of DancingRaindrops' forum one-shot contest! CHANNY! Please read and review!


_**Nico and Grady: Masterminds of Matchmaking**_

_**By: Willow-Heidi Erickson**_

_**Hasn't anyone read the fics with Tawni and Portlyn, or somebody else, as matchmakers of Channy? I think they are so cute! I like Tawni better as pro-Channy, not anti-Channy! Same with Portlyn! :)**_

_**But…it's time we gave the guys their turn! That's right—Nico and Grady won't be known for their fro-yos, Meatball Mondays, and flirting with girls! Now—they're matchmakers of Channy—in full guy mode! LOL.**_

_**Since I'm a girl, I really have no idea of how guys would set up a couple…but I'll give it my best shot! :)**_

_**So, what did you think of tonight's episode? ("Random Acts of Disrespect".) I thought it was HILAROUS! And Chad's age is finally revealed—seventeen! I just KNEW he was seventeen all along! Tell me in your reviews if you agree! I wonder if he turned seventeen on his birthday party in "Three's Not Company", or that was sixteen…oh, and did you think Chad and Grace's fine-fine-good-good spat was just too cute for words? Chad was totally fighting with Sonny's future self! Hahaha! (But I admit I thought Grace was kind of stealing Sonny's lines… :P)**_

_**Sorry for the long rant! I'm a HUGE fan of Channy and Chad Dylan Cooper, lol…**_

_**OH, and other thing…one of Grace's granddaughters has my real-life nickname…WILLOW! So cool! :D**_

_**Enjoy my first one-shot! :D **_

_**Dedication: This is dedicated to one of the awesomest FF gals I've met here—Abbie, AKA Everafterjunkie! Love you! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_** or the Walt Disney Company.**_

* * *

It was the regular Meatball Monday. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell, best friends for life, were probably one of the few people who actually liked Mondays!

"This is the best Meatball Monday ever!" Nico hooted as he stuffed a greasy sub into his mouth. Grady nudged him with a sauce-smeared hand. "Dude, you say that every Monday!" He laughed. Then he and Nico laughed together, and Nico nudged him back with a hand covered with melted cheese.

Just then, Tawni Hart, beautiful and blonde young actress extraordinaire (that's what she called herself), entered the room in her clacking high heels. She cast a cursory glance at the boys from her pink compact mirror—but the sight made her look twice.

"Eeewwww!" She groused. "Man, I keep forgetting to avoid the prop room on Meatball Mondays!"

Nico snorted. "C'mon, Tawn! We're guys. We don't eat like _girls_!" Grady chortled and imitated Tawni, "_'Bite! Gloss! Wipe!_'"

Indignant, Tawni strutted over to the slightly chubby blonde actor, and swatted him over the head. "For your information, Grady—it's: '_bite_—_WIPE_—and _GLOSS_'!"

"That's the girl way," Nico disagreed. "For us boys, it's: bite—wipe—"

"—And _SAUCE_!" Nico and Grady wiped meatball sauce all over their faces. Tawni barely gagged and looked away.

Nico and Grady shook their heads. Boys never understood girls. And it was mutual.

And speaking of which…

The three _So Random!_ stars heard a distant door slam. Tawni cast the boys a wary glance.

"_Fine!"_ Came a tiny voice. Then a pause.

"_Good!"_ The voice grew louder. And another pause.

"_Good!"_ It came again, and it was clearly a yell. They heard hard, rapid footsteps.

Suddenly, Sonny Munroe appeared in the wide doorway to the prop room. "So, we're good?" She spoke in an angry tone into her cellphone. Tawni bit her lip and looked away. The boys stared at Sonny in silence. It was a routine for the rest of the _So Random!_ cast—don't make a sound when Sonny's talking-fighting with you-know-who.

"Good!" Sonny yelled, before shutting her phone down. She shoved it into the pocket of her black jeans. And then she noticed Tawni, Grady, and Nico staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She burst out, clearly still agitated.

"So…" Tawni stepped forward, not really caring, but at the same time, she was curious. "…What's the latest _fine-fine-good-good_ thing over now?"

"Don't tell you got us into other musical chairs competition," Grady moaned. Nico rose slowly from the couch. "Or a camping trip!"

"No, it doesn't include any of you, don't worry," Sonny sighed, visibly deflating. "Well, except for Zora."

The sarcophagus behind the couch opened swiftly. Zora Lancaster, the youngest, smallest, smartest, but weirdest costar of _So Random!_ opened her little blue eyes and turned her head to stare at Sonny. Her childlike but mischievous face split into a grin.

"I heard my name!" She jumped out of the sarcophagus and scurried over to Sonny. "What did you call me for?" She asked sweetly.

Sonny gave her a sisterly, reproachful gaze. "Chad is accusing you of putting glue in his shampoo, shaving cream, toothpaste…and clothes."

Zora's eyes flickered, but she recovered quickly and stepped back, feigning a shocked expression. "_Me?_ Oh, how can he say it was _me_?"

"The vent in his bathroom was open." Sonny answered raised her brows knowingly.

Zora stamped her foot and scrunched up her nose. "I _knew_ I forgot to do something!" She exclaimed.

Sonny flailed her arms. "Zora, _why_? You know that every time you guys do something to the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast, Chad always comes to see me and we fight!"

"Oh, please, that isn't so." Nico snorted, walking up beside Zora.

"Oh, yeah? The day I went to work with Mackenzie Falls cast briefly, you all stole his food—"

"_You_ were involved!" Grady defended, pointing a finger at her. "And it was _your_ idea!"

"—But afterwards, Chad came to see me, and we fought!" Sonny shit back. "And the time he came to guest star—"

Nico laughed, "—Grady and I put the pig in his room, and it made a mess there!" He slapped his knee, laughing with Grady.

"Yeah, and other fight came up!" Sonny raised her arms, not finding anything funny about that. "And the time you guys replaced his car batteries with donuts—"

Nico and Grady laughed even harder. "_Classic_, man!"

"No!" Sonny protested. "And you wrecked their prop room after wrecking ours with that truck!"

"No—THAT was an accident!" Grady pointed out defensively.

"The time Tawni and Chad ruined my date with James—"

"Wait, that had nothing to do with us," Zora pointed out suspiciously.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "She just likes to relieve one of their more romantic moments."

"I do not!" Sonny glared at Tawni. "Look, this has to stop. I get blamed for everything you guys do to Chad!"

"Does Chad really blame you for everything?" Nico asked incredulously.

"Well—" Sonny paused, thinking. "No, but…he summons ME every time! Why not you boys? Why not Zora?"

"He's _terrified_ of me," Zora rubbed her palms together and grinned wickedly.

"Easy, Z," Nico gave her a warning glance.

"Look, there's only one reason Chad always wants to see you for everything _we_ do," Tawni explained with a superior look in her eyes, "And I'm smart enough to see it. And pretty!"

"And what's that?" Sonny crossed her arms and cocked her head cynically.

"_He likes you!_" Tawni burst out laughing, and Zora, Grady, and Nico laughed along.

"—Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Nico held up a hand, which was still holding a dripping meatball sub. "_Chad? _And _you_? Really?"

Sonny's brown eyes widened. "_What? No!_" She shook her head frantically. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is," Zora stepped closer to her, staring at her suspiciously. "Your pupils are dilated. That means you're experiencing a bout of emotion."

Sonny stepped back nervously. "Um, Zora, you're creeping me out."

Zora leaned back and waved her off. "Oh, I creep most people out. Except for Gnomey. Anyway," she glared at Sonny. "If your infatuation with Chad Dylan Cooper deepens into something more, and you two start secretly courting behind our backs, then the future and destiny of _So Random!_ will come CRASHING DOWN AROUND US!" The crazy little girl raised her arms and wailed. As if on cue, thunder was heard from outside.

The four others stepped back from Zora, almost fearfully. A silent minute later, Sonny snorted with laughter. "Come on, Zora. It won't be that bad—"

Grady, sadly labeled as the least-smartest of the cast, caught on Sonny's words. "WON'T!" He hollered. "You said '_WON'T_"! That means you'd actually go out with _Chad Dylan…POOPER_!" He waved his arm frantically, wearing a furious expression. Nico, Zora, and Tawni all gasped.

Sonny covered her mouth quickly. "Oh--! No, no!" She quickly denied. "I meant…no! Look, just because I said 'won't' doesn't mean I'd go out with…_him_!" She shuddered.

They weren't fully convinced. But they were tired of Sonny's endless denial, so they decided to drop it—_for now_. Zora rolled her eyes and muttered something like _"why don't you just get it over with"_, Tawni flicked back her thick blond curls and headed for her make-up room she shared with Sonny, and Nico and Grady went back to the couch to finish their subs.

A mixture of relief and fear rushed through Sonny. She sighed heavily, turning around to leave. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Fine!"_

Sonny made an obvious attempt not to scream in front of the boys, and stalked out of the prop room. "_Good!_" She snapped back into the phone.

Grady resumed eating his sub, while Nico sat motionless, his black eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Sonny…Chad…" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Grady half-listened, gulping down his bottled water.

"_Channy,_" a grin split Nico's brown face.

Grady glanced at his friend. "Huh? Did you say Granny?"

"No, man—" Nico chuckled, "_Channy._"

Poor Grady. He still didn't get it.

"_Chad_…_Sonny_…_Channy_?" Nico spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

"_Oh…_" Grady's blue eyes widened in recognition. "_Yeah! Channy!_" He cheered. "…Wait. _Why?_" He glanced back with a confused expression.

Nico patiently explained, "Because, bro, Chad and Sonny are in love with each other. It's the simple truth, man."

"_Awesome,_" Grady nodded slowly. "Wait—no, Nico! They _hate_ each other!" The boy was still flummoxed.

"Ah, my friend, but you have much to learn about the insatiable attraction between males and females." Nico rose from the couch, a suave smile crossing his face. "When a guy wants to protect his rep, he _pretends_ to dislike a girl…" he looked down at Grady, who was gaping at him in awe and confusion. "…And when a girl wants to protect her good-girl image, she _pretends_ to dislike the boy."

Finally, Grady understood. "Ohh!" He stood up. "I get where you're going at, man," he punched Nico's wiry shoulder. He laughed.

Nico smiled wryly. "Oh, yeah. And if the girls can't get the boy and the girl to get together, then…"

Grady stepped forward with a dramatic pose. "…Then it's time for the boys to step in."

* * *

The next week, Nico and Grady's preparations for "Operation: Channy" were…well, prepared. The young men strutted into the Condor Studios cafeteria, flashed charming grins at the pretty ladies, and went straight to Chad Dylan Cooper's table.

Chad Dylan Cooper, with blonde hair that made the ladies swoon and deep blue eyes that pierced through you, proudly observed himself in his reflection on a spoon. Then two shadows covered that spoon, darkening Chad's area. He glanced up with an annoyed expression. "What the—excuse me," he snapped. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?"

Grady rolled his eyes, while Nico attempted a polite smile. "Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper, this is an honor…and, uh, you should be pleased that such…" he swallowed hard, painfully preparing for his next words, "…_Lowly_, not-so-starry stars, such as ourselves, would be seeking advice from the grea—grea—" he choked.

Grady blurted out, almost tearfully, "—_Greatestactorofourgeneration!_" His chest heaved, tongue hanging out like a dog's.

Chad Dylan Cooper gave all kinds of advice for only the price of five little words: _greatest actor of our generation_. And Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell had gone great lengths—daring efforts—to say that to him—just because an ulterior motive they had up their sleeves.

Hey, Chad had done that many times before, right? Don't judge Nico and Harris. They are brave boys who only want the best for their dear friend. No, not Chad!

Okay, sorry, clearly the author is exaggerating here. She'll tone it down a bit. ;)

Chad smiled conceitedly. "And what do you seek of me?"

Nico and Grady sat down opposite of each other, with Chad in the middle. "Uh—well, we were wondering…" Grady started, giving Nico a pointed look.

"…How you get it so easy!" Nico brought up quickly.

"With what?" Chad leaned back in his chair. "I have everything easy."

"Uh…_girls_!" Grady tried to make it sound obvious. "I mean—you're Chad Dylan Poo—_Cooper_! You get all the girls, right?" Nico nodded.

Chad laughed good-naturedly. "Ah, now, that's what you're never going to get so easily, boys…I'm a chick magnet. Why? 'Cause I have the hair, the eyes, the smile, the money, the fame, the cars…" he grinned cockily. "Shall I list more?"

"No thanks," Grady muttered, irritated.

"The only thing you don't got is your good side," Nico muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Chad snapped back to attention.

"Nothing," Nico quipped innocently. "Anyway, we were wondering if it would be possible if you, ah, could point out something we could try to get a…certain girl's attention." Nico nudged Chad, sending him a knowing glance. Chad, not one to be touched due to his "awesome Chadness", shifted away, a slight frown marring his handsome face. "And…?" He inquired.

"….That's it." Grady shrugged. "I like a girl. Nico likes a girl. You got it easy. So we decided to see why—"

"—And, guys," Chad leaned forward and placed a hand on each boy's shoulder, "You don't have any of what I have." He shot them an utterly unsympathetic smile.

Grady slowly looked at Nico, his face flaming red. His eyes spoke, _I'm so ready to stove his big head in!_

Nico drew in a controlled breath—and sent Grady a slight nod. _Ready for Plan B._

Grady leaned back and stretched. "Oh, well, I guess you're right, Pooper. I don't have any of these things you have."

"That's right," Nico nodded, looking down. His trilby hat hid his dejected face. "At least…" he looked up. "…She's a sweet girl. And she says she appreciates me. A lot."

"She says that to me, too!" Grady smiled. "She's always kind, and I honestly think she'd like me for who I am!"

Nico grinned. "You think so? I think Sonny wouldn't be able to resist my charms…I _do_ try, after all."

Chad's smile disappeared the moment he heard the name _Sonny_. And so did Grady's.

"What?" Grady slammed the table with his fist. "Did you say…_SONNY_?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Whoa—man, what's your problem?" He held up his hands defensively.

Grady gritted his teeth, rage seeping from his eyes. "You…think you can just waltz in and take MY girl?"

Nico gasped and jumped to his feet. "What are _you_ talking about? Sonny's MY girl!"

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

And all the while, Chad had slipped away from the table and slinked out of the cafeteria, his mind and heart set on only one thing.

* * *

_Please be there. Please be there. Please be…_ Chad's heart pounded with each word. He jogged down to the prop room—and to his relief, he saw Sonny sitting on the couch, reading over her sketches.

"Hey, there," he greeted breathlessly. _Whoa. Man up, Coop._

"Chad?" Sonny looked up, albeit nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…nothing." Chad grinned and entered the room. "Just thought I'd pop in to visit my favorite Random."

Sonny raised her eyebrows rather dubiously. "I'm your favorite Random?"

"S—sure!" Chad chuckled nervously. He was afraid. Oh, yes, he was afraid. What if Sonny rejected him?

But what of Nico and Grady got her first? Chad gulped. No. No. Not in a million years would he let another guy get _HIS_ Sonny.

"Chad?" Sonny stood up and walked over to him. "Are you all right?" Her huge brown eyes were laced with concern.

"Sure thing," Chad grinned cockily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonny smiled wryly. "You look nervous."

"Please." Chad scoffed. "CDC does _not_ get nervous."

"Uh-uh." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Right. Now can you please leave? I need to be alone to prepare for my date."

_DATE?_ Chad's heart dropped to his stomach. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper _does _have a heart, thank you for asking. "Oh." He squeaked. _Great. What are you, a mouse?_

Sonny glanced up at him oddly, gathering up papers. "Yeah. So go away, will you?"

Dejected, Chad nodded slightly. "Okay. I guess so." He turned around—only to hear a clamor from the distance.

"_Mine!"_

"_No, she's mine!"_

Chad had all he could take. He turned back around and strode to Sonny with purpose. "Sonny…" he breathed, gazing into her eyes. Sonny was startled by his sudden nearness and dropped the papers. "What?" She whispered, half-fearfully, avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me." Chad's tone softened.

Reluctantly, Sonny looked. And then Chad's lips crushed onto hers. Suddenly, her legs turned into jelly, her body melted into his arms, and her senses fled. She sighed and smiled through the kiss.

Meanwhile, Nico and Grady had quit their "scuffle"—and were peering into the doorway, smiling in victory. But when Chad and Sonny finally broke apart, the boys quickly hid.

"…Wow." Sonny breathed.

Chad smirked. "I knew you liked me all along, Munroe."

Sonny's indignation kicked in. "Excuse me?"

Chad laughed. "Will you cease the denial? I knew you'd never be able to resist me—"

"So you came all the way here just to kiss me, Cooper?" Sonny shouted, blushing hotly.

Chad shrugged. "Yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered out with his confidence restored.

Then he halted, nearly bumping into two glaring boys' faces.

"Well?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Go ask her out." Grady attempted to look as threatening as possible.

Chad realized Nico and Grady's plan—what it was all along. _Wow…I hate to admit it, but they had me fooled…they're…good actors! Aaack!_

"Right…" Chad backed up slowly and turned around. Then he paused, realizing that…he should say…

"…Thank you." He smiled stiffly, albeit uncertainly.

Nico and Grady smiled back. And that was, hopefully, a hint of a friendship to come someday.

It would only depend on Chad Dylan Cooper and his kinder alter ego, Chad.

Chad retreated into the prop room. Sonny was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Sonny…" Chad approached her as softly as possible. Sonny's head jerked around and she glared at him. "If you think you're going to get away with another one, then you're wrong!"

"No, no, Sonny…" Chad licked his lips, nervousness setting in once again. "I was…um…wondering if…you, ah, could…go out with me?" _There. Oh, boy, I said it._

Sonny's jaw dropped. Chad bit his lip. _Oh, no. Here comes the rejection._

"Um…well, if you're not gonna say anything, then I guess I'll go…" Chad stepped back, unsure. But then Sonny's eyes flickered, and she beamed.

Chad smiled back anxiously.

"You do like me," Sonny giggled.

"Well, of course I did. I told you when we were behind the scenes of _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_, right?"

Sonny laughed shyly. "Well, yeah, but I wasn't sure, since it took you long enough to ask me…" she blushed again.

Chad smirked. "Well, with CDC, girls know they have to wait for their turn."

Sonny's smile disappeared and she scowled in hurt. Chad realized his error and walked to her. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that, Sonny. I meant…" he smiled kindly. "…That you, of all the girls I could choose, are the one I'd pick above all." _Okay, that was just cheesy._

Sonny's face once again split into a beautiful smile. She wrapped her arms around Chad's neck into a hug.

"What about your date, though?" Chad asked warily.

Sonny giggled. "Study date. With Tawni."

Chad smiled in relief. Then he pressed another kiss to Sonny's lips.

Outside, the two guy-matchmakers were fist-punching in victory.

Nico and Grady: Masterminds of Matchmaking. They'd done it this time.

* * *

_**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review! I know the ending id kind of rushed, but it's almost 11 PM here, and I'm just exhausted. I do sincerely hope you all liked this! Please let me know what you thought! :D**_

_**--Willow-Heidi Erickson**_


End file.
